Driving Lesson
by xOwleX
Summary: Based on the Subaru: "Stick Shift" commercial. Leon tries to teach Roxas and Ventus how to drive!...poor Leon! Rated for one cuss word.


Okay, so to start out, I freaking LOVE this commercial! If you haven't seen it, just go on YouTube and type in "Subaru: Stick Shift Commercial" or something like that and it should bring it up. :D

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Subaru, Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts or its characters. This is for pure fun! :D

* * *

Cloud watched his family in amusement as he was mowing the lawn in the front yard. He turned off the machine and held his hand up to his eyes to shade himself from the onslaught of midday sunlight. Squinting, he could see his sons and his husband in their old car, and the flying of arms from two of the passengers.

Today his twin boys were learning how to drive.

He could only imagine the frustration that Leon must be going through. He saw the car move forward at a stop sign and screech to a halt. Cloud chuckled nervously as he turned back toward the lawn mower to finish up the yard work. _'I owe him big time.' _Cloud thought.

Meanwhile in the car:

"Okay, now just go slowly." Leon said calmly, grabbing onto the 'oh shit handle' for dear life.

"Slowly, right." Ventus flexed his grip on the steering wheel before stepping on the gas pedal.

"Woah!" Leon gasped and lurched forward as his son stomped on the break soon after he hit the accelerator. Ventus put his foot on the gas again and the car braked a couple more times before he started to actually move.

"Okay, now shift it in second." Leon tried to keep it together without jumping out of the car right then and there.

"Second." Ventus repeated, moving the stick shift to another gear entirely, causing the car to make an abnormal noise.

"Alright, that's okay. That's okay." Leon reassured him, while at the same time keeping an eye out for any pedestrians that might be on the side of the road. As they came up to the next stop sign Leon gave his next instructions, "Alright now slow it down, slow it down. Now clutch it! Brake, brake, brake!"

After a couple more minutes they were parked on the side of the road. Leon tried to remain level headed, "Come on, it was just like I showed you."

"Dad, you didn't show _me_, you showed _him_!" Ventus pointed to the back seat.

Roxas popped out from behind them, "_Dad_, he's gonna wreck the car!"

"_No_, he's not going to wreck the car!" Leon said accusingly, putting up a hand to his temple as he started to massage his head. He was getting a headache. "Okay, now switch." Leon groaned as his sons both got out of the car to switch seats.

"What did you mean I was going to wreck the car?" Ventus yelled at his brother as they both pushed each other's shoulders. "Well you were!" Roxas yelled back.

"No fighting in the road, please!" Leon called out from the passenger seat, completely frustrated but trying his hardest not to show it.

Once the twins had switched places and both put their seat belts on Leon let out a breath, "Okay now put your blinker on." Leon instructed.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he did what he was told, "You didn't even give me a chance!" He said, obviously annoyed.

"Okay, okay." Leon backed off.

Roxas put his foot on the gas and once again the car jerked forward, pulling forward Ventus with the momentum who grabbed onto Roxas' seat. "What the heck man! Let go of my seat!" Roxas yelled, batting his hand toward the back where his brother was.

The car was filled with more arguments from the two teenagers as Leon tried to pray to whatever higher power there was up there. He let out a few reluctant nods as his kids kept on throwing verbal insults at each other. "You guys are doing a great job." Leon said to himself as they stopped at another stop sign. This was going to be a long lesson.

And they hadn't even gone around the block yet.

* * *

Yay! Tis finished! xD I was looking forward to this so much! I just had to get it out of my system! fwew! okay! I really hope that you all enjoyed this little story! :D please review!


End file.
